


hear me out

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: so, this is kind of the reverse sequence of unfolding stories...no beta, sorry





	1. Chapter 1

"You can stay…" Harvey hears a sleepy voice as he sits on the edge of the bed looking for his clothes.  
"Why?" he asks as he dresses. It really doesn't make sense. He never thought something like this could happen to him. But it looks like Mike is already asleep, satisfied after another great sex. He didn't really expect an answer.

Harvey is angry with himself. Why couldn't he stop coming? Even this shitty part of the city where Mike lived didn't stop him from coming back. Why did he agree to all this in the first place, despite everything that contradicted his beliefs. Worst of all, he wanted something Mike didn't want or couldn't give, and he kept coming.

He goes out in a cold night and walks around in a suspicious Mike's neighborhood search for a taxi. It doesn't bother him, either, as he thinks about what his life has turned into.

He is still Mike's boss and on this side this was totally wrong, but he would have gone beyond that if only Mike wanted him.  
He may not have made it clear enough that he wished this wasn't just sex, or rather occasional dirty encounters.  
Mike was too smart to pretend he didn't understand what Harvey wanted, and Harvey never asked. So he was still unhappy constantly hoping that something would work out on its own.  
But… he was very aware that he would not. To Mike, this suited very well and Harvey can only come to terms with it or stop coming. There is no third option.

When he arrives home, cannot fall asleep and decide who knows which time to stop all this, though he is very aware of how difficult it will be because they see each other at work every day. He picks up some of the papers he brought from work, hoping that he would at least get his mind off what was bothering him.

Do not even notice how the day dawns, and he's still reviewing the work contracts he and Mike are working on these days. Another sleepless night that knows it won't go unnoticed at Donna's, if not at the others.

*

Donna says nothing, though he is keenly aware of her accusing glances. She may not be sure exactly what is going on, but it probably won't take long. When Mike is late as he is every day, in a great mood, Harvey says nothing. He obviously put himself in this chess mat position. After all, he's too tired for another fight. Without a word, he showed to Mike the piles of papers he needed to review and went to the meeting.

As he leaves, hears Donna and Mike joke as always. He didn't even notice when shut himself down even from this kind of benign office small talk. He no longer had the strength or the will. After the meeting he went for a walk to clear his mind a little and suddenly decide. He takes a taxi that takes him to the airport.

*

Marcus is surprised to see him at the door. Especially because of his looks.  
"Hey, what happened to you ..." he says, but Harvey just shakes his head "Hey brother, I'm here for a little vacation, I hope you don't mind."  
After a coffee and a brief conversation, Marcus suggests that he rest, which Harvey gladly accepts.  
He goes to bed and falls asleep immediately for the first time in a long time. When he wakes up after a few hours, feels like another man. It was really enough now, he thought as he put on the casual clothes his brother had left him.

Marcus takes him out to lunch, and Harvey tells him everything. Maybe he needed this. Although he and his brother have never been particularly close, he does not condemn him, only suggests that he stay for a while and think.

Harvey made one call to Jessica. He simply tells her that he will not return. At first she is shocked and not satisfied with his vague explanation, but by the tone of his voice she realizes that he would not change his mind. He wasn't even sure of it until he called her. Now it's a done deal. He would go one day at some things, but for now will manage.

Marcus and he spend a few days hanging out like they used to when they were kids. Harvey is breathing more and more freely. He knows it won't be easy to get Mike out of the system, but he'll do everything in his power to try. The distance will probably do its thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike doesn't see Harvey all day. Nothing strange, actually. Not that Harvey is not accountable to anyone. What the two did sometimes did not entitle him to seek special treatment from Harvey. Especially not because of that.   
Mike knew very well what Harvey wanted, but he wasn't ready. Besides everything Harvey did for him, from day one, he still wasn't ready for this one thing Harvey wanted.

The next day, Donna tells him that Harvey is gone, and although he is totally shocked, tries not to show it. He never thought something like this could happen. To Harvey, his job was everything in the world.   
He is struck for the first time by the thought that he is guilty of all this. Only, his time seems to be running out and there is no way he can fix it.  
Mike apologizes and disappears to the file room. Didn't want anyone to see and read from his face how much it hurt that Harvey disappeared without a word, but he didn't deserve anything better.

As the days go by, the nausea doesn't get any smaller. He continues to work as he has before, even more so, trying not to think of the man who literally gave him everything.  
He often wakes up in his little cold apartment, sometimes dreaming that Harvey is there. All the more awakening are more painful when they realize that it will never happen again.

*

After a while, he gets close to Rachel, who always hangs out around him. They go out to dinner several times, when Mike ends up at her apartment for the first time. He knows instantly that this will never be what he and Harvey have, but as time goes by, he has to reconcile with having to go on without him.

Harvey knew how to hide the clues. He never answered, nor did they know where he really was. As the best in his job, he could choose where he would work nationwide, but he seemed to keep a low profile in this, intentionally so he wouldn't stand out. It only made Mike feel more guilty. It destroyed Harvey emotionally but also business-wise. What kind of man is he?

*

Despite all this, after a few months, he propose Rachel and married her one cold Saturday, with the presence of several people he didn't even consider close. He neither loved the woman he had sworn to eternal love that day, nor did he consider the people around them friends. Everything he could have had long since disappeared and he was painfully aware of it. He didn't deserve better. All he can do now is try his best to act and give Rachel at least the semblance of what she wanted.

*

Harvey was convinced that with time, sadness and pain had subsided, though the occasional memory of Mike was as sore as the first day he left. It comforted him that this was happening less and less frequently.   
After a brief period with his brother, wanting to move as far away as possible, he moved to Seattle.  
He had no real reason why just there, it could have been anywhere, so why not Seattle.   
He got to know the city for a while, then got a job at a small law firm and eventually based his work on pro bono cases. Money and power meant nothing to him. Here he made several acquaintances with whom he would sometimes have a drink or coffee, but for the most part kept himself aside. He also never wished for any permanent relationships.   
Year had passed and life in NY seemed more and more like a distant dream. He accepted Seattle as his home and was pleased. At least he convinced himself in it.

*

Mike wondered every day what works in companie where there is no more Harvey, from whom learned everything he knew. After Harvey's departure, things were never the same again.   
Well, one day when Rachel suggests that they move, Mike agrees without thinking. They were offered a job in Seattle, and after a day or so, let them agree to the offer.

Rachel goes first, until Mike stays with some more generals around the apartment and his old job. In the meantime, she will arrange everything around accommodation in the new city.   
While still in town, Mike might not resist, so he drives around the old neighborhood where he used to live, and then to Harvey's.   
He stands across the street for a while still feels guilty about hurting him.  
And then he sees him getting out of the cab and barely refrains from getting out and approaching him. He was no longer entitled to it, so he turned his car and headed for his apartment. He is crushed by longing and pain, but he can't do it again. Here is the fate that gave him one more time to see him and he must at least be content with it.   
Starting tomorrow, a new life will begin. It must be at least fair enough to leave Harvey alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey finally came to finish the paperwork and everything else that still tied him to NY. It took him a long time to get back, but even now sees that he has broken all ties a long time ago and there is nothing here for him. Don't even think Mike was that close. Of course the memories of him came back here as a boomerang. So, as soon as he wants to get everything done and get back to Seattle.

Ever since he worked on pro bono cases, he saw what Mike liked about it. While working in NY something like this was unthinkable to him, but now his priorities have completely changed. He was more involved with people and less concerned about money and prestige. Not even the apartment where he now lived was not anything like his old. It was average, with no expensive details, but very functional. 

Harvey cooked almost every day, which always relaxed him. He even helped out in the public kitchen for several days a month. Indeed, this entire life was not even like the one who lived in NY. Only, now he was much calmer and more satisfied. And he finally realized how little you needed to be happy. Well ... almost happy.

He would think sometimes if he would find someone like Mike somewhere. That youthful enthusiasm that often bordered on stupidity, yet so loyal. At least as far as business is concerned. And after a year he still misses him. Especially on some sleepless nights when he was lying in a cold bed, almost feeling him. He hoped this would stop once. He will have to let go sometime. Because this was not healthy. Now this is his new life, and Mike is at the other end of the state. It didn't even matter, he didn't want him anyway, and after a year it's really time to move on.

He sold an apartment in NY and did not contact any of the acquaintances. Not even Jessica.   
After two days he returned back to Seattle somehow easier, as if his past life was finally over.

*

Mike had a hard time saying goodbye to NY, he grew up there, all his memories are there, the graves of his loved ones, but now Rachel and he are starting a new life and should finally move on. Adults sometimes have to sacrifice something, so when they get on a plane, they no longer look back at what they leave behind.

Rachel prepared almost everything in Seattle. The apartment she rented is really nice and tidy. Mike tries to settle down, but his thoughts keep coming back to Harvey. Luckily Rachel is already at work, so she can't see how hard this is for him.

Leave it all for now, for it will be time. Maybe a walk will help him cool his head a little. There is a park near their building, so Mike walks aimlessly looking at the people around him. 

Than suddenly he sees Harvey again. Now he's really worried, is it possible that this is how the mind plays with him. He felt dizzy, then sits on the first bench he comes across and puts his head between legs, trying to pull himself together. He takes a deep breath several times and straightens up again when he realizes that someone is standing next to him.

“Mike?” Harvey looks at him in astonishment, “are you okay? What are you doing here anyway?"  
Mike realized immediately that this is reality, and rose abruptly from the bench. He is not sure what to say or if he is able to say something, so do something he has wanted for so long. He comes up to him and just hugs him hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike is not sure how long holds Harvey in his arms, and he is not sure that this is all not just a figment of his imagination. Harvey doesn't seem to mind either, so as life goes on around them, the two want to extend something they both needed for a few more moments.

"Forgive me, forgive me ..." Harvey hears Mike's whisper and is ready to forgive him, he's long overdue, and then he just shakes as if from a dream. What does he really have to forgive?  
He walk away from him and sit on the bench, "What are you doing here?"  
Mike knows there is no point in lying "I married Rachel and we moved here for work."  
After that, they both remain silent, really, what else is there to say? Their time was up and Harvey got up, so even though he wanted to say something else, he changed his mind and just left.

*

If he hated something, it was fraud. He wasn't angry with Mike, so he didn't expect to spend his entire life alone, but why did fate punish them like this? Just as he moved on, Mike appeared out of nowhere. It's not fair.

Days go by and Harvey is back in the beginning. Now he knows Mike is so close, and at the same time he can't be further. He's not trying to find him. Why would? Only to prolong the agony thought he had escaped when moved here. Rachel, on the other hand, knew nothing about what was going on between them and should remain so. It's just ... there were those lonely nights which have gotten worse since he accidentally met Mike. Shit.

He keeps wondering if it was accidental that they met. Not as far as Mike is concerned, but about how fate played with them again. And even if it's not a coincidence, Harvey just doesn't know what to do with it.

After a while, nothing changed. He is restless and does not know how to help himself. Even colleagues at the company noticed that something was going on with him. Maybe a short break would suit him, even though he knows it won't change anything either.

As he walks toward the parking lot, he looks for the keys in his bag and doesn't even notice that anyone is standing in the shadows.  
"Good evening" he hears voice and raises his head.  
"Mike?" Harvey is not surprised to see him here.  
Mike has that boyish smile he has always fallen for, so tries to calm down a little.   
"What's up" asks calmly, although he all but it.  
"I was in the neighborhood" Mike is still smiling and it's not fair, fuck it is not fair.   
He knows he should run to the car and just disappear, but his legs don't listen to him. He is still in the same place and already knows that he has fallen, when Mike takes the key from his hand and clicks the remote button. Then he took his hand and led him toward the car.

They are not wasting their time. They are stripping and kissing frenetically . Harvey pulled a condom and lube out of his way and Mike simply sat on his dick without hesitation. They move in harmony and Mike repeats between each curse "I miss you, so much ..." and Harvey knows what he's talking about.

The sleepless nights when wanted this so much, and he sees that Mike wanted the same. Only, this time it will hurt someone in this storm of passion. It's not just the two of them anymore. He can't stop the flow of thought as Mike ruthlessly rides and kisses him, but he already knows that there is nothing left to think about tomorrow. Seattle became small for the three of them, and Harvey never wanted something like this.  
What is it in Mike to constantly tread on everything that is sacred to him? He certainly won't find the answer now, as he feels the waves of orgasm washing him and erupting deep inside Mike.  
When he finally calms down, senses Mike trembling and still holding him tight. "Please, just a little more, I missed you so much ..." Harvey hears Mike's almost crying voice, so let him.   
He always allowed him everything. No one could push his limits, except Mike who easily erased it with just one glance. Well in the name of old times, let it be, this last time.   
And while he's at it, he backed away and looked into his eyes than says clearly "I love you" so he sees Mike close his eyes with tears. It didn't matter, he wanted him to know. There will never be anyone else for him.

After dressing in silence while Mike walks away just tossed carelessly "see you." Harvey smiles even though his heart breaks for the second time, but knows exactly what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

Although Mike is long gone, Harvey is still sitting in the car on the empty parking lot. He decides, but only for a moment want to keep the feeling while holding Mike in his arms.  
It's night, and he doesn't care. Just stop by the apartment and pick up some things, get back in the car and go. He thought some time, and now knows exactly where he will go.

Maybe he should have taken the plane, the place is quite remote, but he doesn't mind, the ride will calm him down a little.

*

Mike drives home and can't help wondering, is this his home now? He had calmed down somewhat over the past year, but a reunion with Harvey brought him back to the beginning.

Rachel is still working on some papers when he gets home.   
"Hey, where have you been" she asks, and Mike feels a wave of guilt and anger that overwhelms him. Why was he such a fucking bad person? He put two people he loved in this ugly situation.  
"I was with Harvey," Mike said, because it no longer made sense to lie.  
Rachel looked at him in surprise. At first, she doesn't understand where Harvey is from here, and then she sees something else in Mike's eyes, so understands at a glance how Mike thought when he said he "was" with Harvey.

She doesn't say anything, but Mike sees tears in her eyes. He is so unhappy that he can't even cry. Maybe he should fall to his knees and ask her for forgiveness, but he can't do that either. And so that would be a lie.  
He loved Rachel, but never like Harvey. If he had not understood it by now, he now feels almost physical pain because he is not sure that he has not lost both…

*

After hours of driving, Harvey stopped at a motel near the road. He knows he won't sleep, he'll just have to lie down a little. Still, a restless dream overwhelms him and when he wakes up, the sun has already bounced, which means it's past noon. He is hungry so asks at the reception desk where to look for a restaurant.   
Get directions to a town where he'll refuel, dine, and maybe buy some more things he'll need.

The town is small and nice. People are really helpful. Feel that sadness and tiredness leave him little by little. It will change the whole life for the second time. It's OK. Maybe change will do something good. Who knows.   
Finds a small hotel in town. He could spend a few days here, it was not in no hurry anyway.

On the third day, at breakfast, the owner of the restaurant approaches him and asks if he may be a lawyer.  
"Yes," Harvey replied with a smile. For a long time does not wear three-piece suits and perfectly furnished hairstyle, but it didn't matter, the woman clearly had an eye for people.  
"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Susan. I noticed you the first day, but I thought you were just passing through. Now I would ask you something if you don't mind." When Harvey offered her to sit at the table and introduce himself, she continued.  
"The restaurant has been family-owned for a long time, and now we have some financial problems. This is not unusual and unsolvable, but now a local leader wants to force us to sell at a minimal price."  
"OK" Harvey nodded "I'll look at the documentation, but I can't promise you anything." he stayed a little longer than intended, so why not. 

Then picks up the papers and retreats to his hotel room. It is time to mail his resignations, his colleagues still think he is on vacation. After that, he goes to study what Susan gave him. This is what always moved him. A job he loved and in which he was the best. But misses Mike again, especially working with him.  
They will have to work on that as well. This time he decides to stop all the toxic bonds of the past and start a new life seriously.

*

Mike picks up a few essentials. Although Rachel shouted and cried, saying that he had ruined her life, Mike could not find the words of apology. There were none, because she was right. He fucked up three lives. He didn't know what to do next. Harvey is here, but who knows if he wants him more. 

Returning to NY was out of the question, but maybe he should think about it tomorrow. Rent a room in a hotel and just sit in silence and stare at the city. This is not his city. He has neither get to know him nor wants to. He knows he won't resist going to see Harvey tomorrow and then maybe just disappear from their lives? Tomorrow, everything will be decided tomorrow…

*

Harvey handles a local restaurant case without a problem, for him it's a piece of cake. He doesn’t even want to take any compensation. But Susan wants to pay him off somehow, so tells him that he may have a job for him.   
Namely, an old lawyer who owns a local law practice has long since wanted to retire, so she tells him to think about whether he wants something like that.  
Why not, Harvey thought, this is not the place where it was headed, but it's far enough from Mike, for now…


	6. Chapter 6

Mike must have fallen asleep in that whole nonsense thinking of nothing. Not much time had passed, when he looked at watch, it was past midnight. He decides to undress and lie in bed. It doesn't matter if he doesn't sleep, the first day of his new life has begun.

He thought about what his life would be like if his parents were alive ... that he was a better grandson and didn't constantly get into the trouble Trevor always managed to persuade him to ... what his life would be like if he didn't meet Harvey ... and what would be like now if he had to live without him ...

He needed this night. The encounter with Harvey knocked him out of some crazy dream he'd been fooling himself with. He really thought Rachel and he would live some fairy tale. How could he be so stupid? Plus he got her into all this fake story. Did he really think he would forever forget what he and Harvey had?

It starts dawning, he still doesn't sleep and knows he won't either, so decides to take a shower and get out. A walk will help him clear mind.  
He starts walking and doesn't even notice that more and more people are around him. After hours and hours of walking, it comes to Harvey's company. Now or never.  
When they tell him that Harvey went on vacation, he is not surprised. He didn't want him either. He is completely alone again, and all this his own fault.  
How many times had Harvey shown him that he wanted something more. He sees it so clearly now, just, it's too late.

Harvey did nothing wrong, he simply took off, for the second time he had hurt him again. He told him he was married, and he knew perfectly well his opinion on fraud. He even made him the same thing, almost by force. Who knows which time to ask the same question, what kind of man did he become? Or maybe he has always been scam?

*

Harvey was quite used to a new city and a new job. He let things go his way, something that was once unthinkable to him. He had good practice in Seattle. He had changed completely for a year and now the new change didn't bother him anymore. Sometimes he would laugh at what he used to be. He missed so much chasing after money and power. He had completely opened his mind and heart now and was grateful for it.

He thought about Mike. Often. But he now had a new life. So did Harvey seriously start his own. He would frequently stop by Susan's restaurant. She was a widow and their occasional companionship suited him. He wasn't ready for anything more.

Marcus had also visited him several times in Seattle, and now that he had moved to St. James he was even closer to him, so he promised to come soon.  
Harvey continued to refuse to contact their mother. He no longer resented her cheating on her father, it was more on a personal level, as he obviously built his own emotional life on trying not to be like her. And finally what was he now? Emotional disabled?  
When Marcus call one day, Harvey asks cheerfully as usual when he arrives.  
"Listen, I know you and mother are in no relationship," Marcus immediately went to the point, "but she's seriously ill. I just ask you to think again about everything. "  
Harvey promises to think, so he goes to work. There were no big or complicated cases, and it suited him perfectly. He had time to deal with anything that came to his mind.

Indeed, the next day he booked a flight to Chicago and told his brother he was coming.  
The mother is no longer even the shadow of the woman he remembered. Years and illness were not merciful to her. Although she still struggled with dignity, Harvey did not comment on any of this.  
„Hello mother“ he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. All three talk casually for a while, so when they notice she's tired, leave her and go out to make dinner.  
“How are you?” Marcus asks him, and Harvey nods. Good, now even better. His mother needed this, and although he would not admit it, he needed it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike eventually opts for Chicago. He had a colleague from university there who had called him several times to come work for him. Well, that's fine, nothing binds him either to Seattle or NY.

Steven owns a consulting firm and Mike quickly became involved with his small team.   
He was pushing day after day, trying not to look constantly into the past. The pain for Harvey had not disappeared, it had only diminished that he could live with it.  
With Rachel, after a while, he was able to sort out the divorce somewhat civilly. The distance helped him not feel so guilty.

It's been a while and Mike lived and worked in a new city, which he even started to like. Chicago had a rich past that Mike focused on in his spare time.  
He lives in a rented apartment that wasn't in an elite neighborhood, which didn't even matter to him, perhaps because it reminded him of Broklyn. And Harvey, too.   
He still denied any permanent relationship, after the collapse of his marriage, and more because of what he did to the man he loved so much. He still knew nothing about him, maybe better so. He hoped Harvey found what he didn't, though he struggled to look like that.

This morning, as before, he gets up and prepares for new work day. Steven is on business trip, so he will do some of his meetings.  
It is almost noon when he feels hungry and goes to the stand to eat something, then returns to the meeting scheduled at one o'clock.

"Hello," he is greeted by a man about his age, "I'm Marcus."  
"Hello," Mike reached out, "sorry, Steven had to leave, I hope I can meet your demands."  
Mike quickly flips through the papers he has not quite grasped, and suddenly looks up at the man's name, Marcus Specter… well, it might just be a coincidence, and again… as if he remembers Harvey once mentioning he had a brother in Chicago ...

"Excuse me, if I may ask, do you have any relatives in NY?" Mike asked a strange question, but the man just smiled.  
"I have, brother, Harvey. Just, he no longer lives in NY.“ Marcus glanced a little better at the young man in front of him." Excuse me, I missed your name?"  
"Mike Ross" Mike says softly and Marcus seems to know who he is.  
"Nice to meet you, Harvey told me a lot about you ..." The man looks at him as if studying him and trying to understand what his brother saw in Mike.  
"I'm glad," Mike is suddenly uncomfortable in his chair "I hope Harvey's okay?" He asks, trying to sound casual even though he knows Marcus it is seen through.

So instead of an appointment, all of a sudden Mike tells Marcus almost the same story Harvey told him before he left NY. This is not professional and Mike is aware of it but he can't help himself. He misses Harvey so much and Marcus is someone close to him.

After a while, Mike says, "Sorry, I don't know what I meant. You came to a business meeting here."   
So they move on to Marcus's dispute over some real estate.  
Before they finish, Mike apologizes again for being unprofessional, but Marcus just smiles. They don't talk about Harvey anymore, but Mike feels kind of happy that he at least shared with someone what bothered him.

"Thank you Mike, I'll see you again soon" Marcus held out his hand, which Mike gladly accepted.  
"Sure, soon," Mike says when is escorted him to the elevator, and something tells him that he will.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike has shaken up meeting Marcus more than he wants to admit. He sees him a few more times when he meets Steven, but they just say hello in passing. And every now and again, something deeply hurts him in the bottom of his soul, because it reminds him so much of someone he has lost forever.

After a while, Steven is on his way again, so asks Mike to meet Marcus. Only, this time, Marcus asks him to come to St.James for some reason. Mike didn't really know the area, but no problem, he has navigation. He didn't even ask why there. Guess Marcus would tell him when he got there.

The place is really nice, it has that small town charm. Marcus gave him the name of a coffee shop where he could wait if he was late. Mike finds the place immediately, it's really in the heart of the town.   
Parks somewhere next to coffee shop and looks around. This was so different from the cities where he lived.  
People were more relaxed and even the staff at the cafe. A handsome kind woman who asks him what he wants to smile at him when he says he'll only have coffee while waits.  
It is almost noon and he thinks the crowd will start at lunchtime, so hopes Marcus will join him soon.

As he looks through the newspaper he found at the table, he glances up when a man who seems familiar to him comes in. Then he looks at him and Mike's heartbeat begins to beat fast.  
"Harvey ..." he whispered as the older man approaches his desk.  
"Mike? What are you doing here? ” Harvey says shocked.  
Well, Mike knows right away and laughs at Marcus' good intentions, but he's not sure that's a good idea.  
"I'm meeting someone for work," Mike says, and he's sure Marcus won't come.  
"Have you come a long way just for work?" Harvey continues to insist.  
"Not really, now I live in Chicago," Mike says quietly, "what are you doing here?"  
"I live here," Harvey says, and Mike can't help but wonder how much he's changed.  
He was casually dressed, with slightly longer hair. Not a trace of that always-perfect man he met, it seems so long ago, in NY.

The awkward silence is interrupted by the waitress who takes their order. Mike senses that he's hungry and gladly accepts the lunch Harvey offers him. Eating for a while in silence, it seems trying to gather thoughts.  
But ... as soon as Harvey waves to get him a bill, Mike knows what's coming ...

They don't need a car, Harvey's apartment is close, so Mike goes after him without question. Also, the minute Harvey shut the door, their lips met in a desperate kiss. No one is talking, it doesn't make sense anyway, whatever it is so far doesn't matter. Just the two of them and this moment.  
Known bodies, hands, lips... the only ones that count in moment. Now they know that everything in life has led them to this.

They seem to fall asleep after perfect sex, when Mike wakes up and looks around. Harvey is still asleep and holds his hand firmly, which makes Mike smile. He knows what that means, so he squeezes harder.   
No, he will never abandon him, never again.   
Marcus must have planned this somehow, and Mike doesn't know how he would ever be able to thank him. Because, it doesn't matter how much time they lost. Here in this small town he finally found his hidden treasure.

When Harvey opens his eyes and smiles at him, Mike leans in and kisses him…. "I love you too," he says softly, because he has long wanted to, and now he will try to say it to him every day. Just because it can.

*

It's been a few months and Mike is once again adjusting to the new environment. Only, this time nothing was difficult for him. Harvey was there with him. Quite an equal partner in everything.   
They visited Marcus and their mother several times. No one has a problem with their relationship, even more so everyone who has been in contact with them has seen how much they love each other and how grateful they are to finally be where they were supposed to be from the beginning.

Life is weird sometimes, but Mike and Harvey have known it before. Maybe their path was thorny and painful, but now they knew how to appreciate every moment and that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
